falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Snake River Traders
Gee thanks OP the Red districts a den of savegery, makes me feel so so good on the inside. CaptainCain (talk) 21:05, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :I assume you're being genuine, since you described it as being worse than the Corpse Coast and Four Seasons.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:17, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Sarcasm OP CaptainCain (talk) 22:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :::So you are upset that I accepted your premise of a place being worse than Four Seasons and Corpse Coast, and having a group of merchants act accordingly? You're confusing me now.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:58, July 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::No I was being sarcastic. CaptainCain (talk) 00:11, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey OP, I'm making a group called the New California Merchant House, they trade in the Boise area, do you think they could by the SRTO's rivals. They both trade weapons, medical supplies, armor and so to the various forces in Boise, basically exploiting the fighting for money. At least thats what the New california Merchant House is doing. CaptainCain (talk) 11:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'm guessing they're based in Northern Cali?--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:05, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes CaptainCain (talk) 15:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay. This sounds interesting. I've been reading a bit about caravans, late medieval trade routes, etc. Keep in mind the way traveling merchants were portrayed in Fallout: New Vegas was a useful shorthand because of the game's engine. Actual caravans would be larger, as they were in Fallout and Fallout 2. They need dedicated teamsters to handle the wagons and the brahmin. If the brahmin are like real-world oxen, they'll need hours a day for grazing and the caravan would have to pack food and water for them (and for everyone making the trip). Greater distances traveled mean they have to devote more space to supplies, meaning less space for merchandise. Another factor to consider is that distance traveled adds to the cost of goods at their final destination, this has always been true. What you will want to consider, to make a plausible caravan, is how does NCMH stay competitive, traveling greater distances and carrying more supplies for the trip than SRTO. The Crimson Caravan Company and the Gun Runners are both heavily entrenched in a larger, national apparatus; the Happy Trails Company are apparently the only game in town for New Canaan, so they don't have to compete. Your proposed company is traveling a great distance to compete with a local group, outside of a properly settled area (Idaho is no New California, it's full of danger). I'll be happy to collaborate with you on this, as it's a subject I find interesting.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:12, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure welcome aboard! if it so suits you, I've already given that some thought and here is my conclusion, they make a stack of cash in california and New Vegas area so they can afford to drop their prices down, I mean way down to compete with the locals and maybe they offer a wider selection of goods, that are more bang for your buck ex: they sell medical kits right, they include basically a whole surgeons suit of equipment and then some with a lower price. As for distance that poses me a tough question because that area of Northern california and possibly a little bit of Idaho is 80s terriotry so I suppose they setup outposts in old buildings and in towns and either contract mercs to guard them (Californians or The Frontiersmen) or have the NCR send a squad or two to garrison the outposts or the Rangers setup an outpost up there to monitor the road. At these outposts the brahmin are fed, and rested and the caravaneers can rest up. CaptainCain (talk) 17:07, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Having a post-apoc version of a Caravanserai for your caravan is a good start. I've written some set in Texas: Lamesa Wall and Tahoka Rose, Stanton is an example of a failed one. That's still a long way to go and a lot of danger for a loss-leader strategy. Perhaps instead of trying to undercut the locals, stick with the specialty goods: medical equipment, as you suggested would be a really good choice. The SRTO doesn't strike me as the types to deal in that or medical chems.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 18:03, July 11, 2014 (UTC :Okay, so they deal in perscriptio drugs and other pharmaceuticals, the way I have them setup is they bought out a couple different smaller companies who all still operate but under name only and all money made goes to the New California Merchant House. So there would be a caravan that specializes in pharmaceuticals and medical supplies. also I was thinking they would maybe run guns and move drugs to Idaho also. CaptainCain (talk) 19:01, July 11, 2014 (UTC)